


hey hey, you you

by frinkles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Feminization, Kink Discovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frinkles/pseuds/frinkles
Summary: Hendery takes some extreme measures to get Lucas' attention.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 35
Kudos: 364





	hey hey, you you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this right before wayv blessed us with all their princess content  
> i could've rewritten it to include that, but i didn't :)

Hendery realises he might be taking it too far, when Ten starts asking about it. Because no one was supposed to notice, not consciously at least. It was supposed to be a gradual change and the only one to notice _something_ should have been Lucas, by starting to see that his best friend is actually kind of hot.

But Ten is too observant. He didn’t even wonder out loud or anything like that, he just straight up asked, “Why are you wearing a girls' shirt,” with that mocking tone of his, like he's already figured Hendery out.

The chiffon collar is suddenly a bit itchy around Hendery’s neck, and he tries to adjust it, fumbling around. It’s too warm under the strobe lights to be wearing a blouse like this, but going out seemed like a good excuse to dress up a bit. “Ah, is it?” he says, playing dumb. “I saw it online, it’s cute, right? I thought it looked nice…” He did see it online, but only after he typed in the right keywords, scrolling past countless of cat ears and sailor tops. It came with a choker, too, but Hendery has not yet dared to wear that around anyone else yet.

Ten eyes him suspiciously, and Hendery shakes his hair out of his face, sitting up straighter. He needs to be confident, he can’t let Ten mess up his plans so easily.

“It suits you, I guess,” Ten settles on, and he definitely doesn't sound convinced, but at least he drops the subject.

It doesn't matter much, Hendery forgets all about toning it down, when they spot Yuqi and some of her friends, and Lucas points out that one of them is wearing a shirt really similar to Hendery’s. It’s really not, her’s is gauzy and flowy and so much more girly and her earrings sparkle bright, but Hendery won’t let the opportunity pass. He looks up at Lucas, fluttering his lashes, and twists his voice to something high and airy and over the top to ask, “but I look better, right? Your girlfriend is the prettiest, right?”

And Lucas might've giggled weirdly, but he did say “ _yes_ ” and even if maybe it was just to make Hendery stop acting like that in public, Hendery still got his attention, he still got to be called pretty by Lucas, and Hendery rides that high for the rest of the evening.

He’s still kind of giddy about it when it’s dark and deserted on the street around them and they’re walking back to Hendery’s place from where the uber dropped them off. Lucas offered to walk along with him, Hendery didn’t even need to ask. He knows Hendery thinks these streets are kind of scary at night, and he’s never made fun of him for it. The clothes Hendery decided to wear are not really making it better, either, but he feels good next to Lucas. Lucas is tall, and strong, and he might make Hendery feel even smaller, but he makes him feel safe, too.

Hendery wasn't going to bring it up again, because he was supposed to be subtle about it, but he's had a few drinks and so has Lucas and it's just the two of them, alone in the middle of the night, and Hendery asks him once more, forgetting to use his _girlfriend_ voice this time: "Do you really think my shirt is pretty?"

Lucas’ laugh is loud in the quiet around them. He looks over at Hendery’s clothes, and Hendery turns a bit towards him, to show him better, and in the process he kind of misses a step and half crashes into Lucas and Lucas laughs even more and it makes Hendery feel so good.

“Yeah, it’s nice,” Lucas says. He wraps his arm around Hendery, holding him steady by the waist, and Hendery smiles up at him. He adds acting clumsy to his list of methods to get Lucas to treat him the way Hendery wants him to. It seems like just this is not enough yet, but he’ll get there.

“Thanks.” Hendery brings their shoulders close together, and they walk on.

  
-

  
Hendery isn’t sure how he got in this deep, this fast. It feels like just yesterday when he had to watch, green with envy, as Lucas kept complimenting and giggling and almost blushing at Ten and Jungwoo and Yuta, telling them they were so pretty with their wigs and their dresses and their makeup. That could’ve been _him_ , if he’d worn a different Halloween costume, and he could’ve done that girlfriend schtick that had become a bit of a running gag between them, and Lucas would’ve been like that around _him_.

But instead, unaware that he could get that kind of attention from Lucas, he had chosen to dress up as Tanjiro, and while Lucas grinned brightly when he saw him, and told him his costume was really cool, it just wasn’t enough for Hendery anymore.

Maybe it instigated something inside him, maybe it had been long there, hidden in the back of his mind, but he sat there, watching the spectacle right in front of him, and the cogs in his head started turning.

  
-

  
Hendery practises tucking his hair behind his ear in the mirror. Growing it out has been easy so far, he likes long hair anyway, no one thought it was suspicious. But now that it’s long, he needs something to keep it away from his eyes and mouth, just shaking his bangs out of his face doesn’t work anymore.

And he remembers Lucas talking about it once, when some girls asked him what he finds attractive. Lucas said he likes the way it looks when girls tuck strands of hair behind their ear, or tie it up on the top of their head with a few flicks of their wrists. And maybe he made it up on the spot, trying to give the girls a modest answer, because Hendery knows that Lucas also likes it when girls wear tight leggings at the gym and their thongs show through when they bend over, Lucas told him that before. But nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? Daintily playing with his hair is something Hendery can easily do. Wearing a thong sounds a bit extreme, still.

Hendery looks over his shoulder, at the mirror on the sliding door of his wardrobe, fingers brushing his grown out fringe away from his cheek. He can do it with a cute, demure smile now, eyes wide and innocent, and it looks pretty natural. And he’s spent way too many minutes rehearsing this, Lucas'd better like it.

He buys scrunchies, too, light pink and velvet silver. They’re very girly, very cute. They’re supposed to be just for show, he puts them around his arm before leaving the house like he’s seen girls do before, but the bunched up fabric on his wrist bothers him so much he ends up with little ponytails anyway. Tying it up with just some effortless hand movements is not as easy as he thought, but as his hair grows longer, he manages to put it in a bun on the top of his head. Hendery decides it looks the nicest when he leaves some wispy strands to cover the way his hairline curves, it’s best for the look he’s going for. It makes him look like his sisters, almost.

And it works even better than he expected. He positions himself carefully on the couch, his back faced towards the entrance, the door already unlocked because he knows Lucas is about to come over. They just texted each other. Lucas told him he was finishing up at the gym, leaving Hendery just enough time to put on his pink tank top and perfect his bun.

Hendery feels a pretty ridiculous sense of pride, mixing with excitement starting to flutter in his stomach, when Lucas walks in, and he hears him make a short, surprised noise. “Wha— _oh_.” Lucas starts laughing, and Hendery turns around, acting like he only now hears him.

“Oh, hey!” He grins widely, and remembers what he practised in the mirror, flicking some loose strands aside.

“Woah, dude, I thought you were a girl!” Lucas is still laughing as he drops his bag on the carpet, and sinks down on the couch next to Hendery. He looks at Hendery again, his eyes really big and round and kind of intense. “With your hair like that…”

Hendery’s hand self-consciously reaches for his hair, he doesn’t even need to pretend, and he wants to giggle. He acts like he’s affronted instead, almost naturally slipping into the role he plays. “But I am! I am your girlfriend, don't you remember?” He gives an exaggerated gasp. “How could you forget! Do I mean that little to you?”

The way Lucas starts to laugh whenever Hendery acts like this is definitely different from his usual laugh. Hendery is not sure what it means, but he takes it as a good thing. A laugh that's special for him, he imagines, only he can make Lucas laugh like that.

“Oh my god,” Lucas mutters, chuckling, his big hand curled into a loose fist in front of his mouth. A hand that Hendery believes would feel so good on his body, holding with purpose. Lucas still doesn’t seem like he’s about to do anything like that, though, unwittingly testing Hendery’s patience. Hendery drops the act before he does anything stupid. 

“It was getting in the way a bit,” he says, voice dropping back down to normal. He laughs a little. “But it’s actually kinda cute, right?”

“Yeah.” Lucas giggles, posture visibly relaxing as he sags down on the couch. “Sure. You look cute.”

At night, long after they've finished the burritos they had delivered, after they messed around playing pubg for a while, when Lucas has already gone home, Hendery unties his hair so he can lie back on his pillow comfortably before shoving his hands down his sweats. He imagines what could have happened, had their evening not proceeded in a normal way. What he wanted to happen, maybe. 

The images form with little prompting. Lucas unable to hide the way his body reacts, confessing that he thinks Hendery looks hot, "exactly like a girl from behind", and Hendery unabashedly allows his thoughts to barrel on. In his fantasy, the tank top becomes a crop top, Lucas' hands sliding up his waist, bending him over the back of the couch, whispering filth in his ear as he fucks him the way Hendery imagines he fucks his girls, and Hendery comes into his fist.

He’s well past the point of feeling shameful about doing this, no remorse as he wipes his hand clean with some wet wipes. Thinking about how things _could_ be just makes him want to try even harder.

  
-

  
Last year, when the lot of them went to the coast after Kun managed to snag a good deal on a villa, Hendery and Lucas had gotten matching pyjama sets, to flaunt their best friend status to the others. It wasn’t until they unpacked it, getting ready to wash up and deciding who should wear which colour, that they noticed one set had much shorter shorts than the other. Hendery, naturally, being quite a bit shorter than Lucas, took them and let Lucas have the other half.

Later, when it was just the two of them in their shared bedroom, Lucas lazing on top of his duvet and and Hendery struggling to remove his own from its cover because it was way too hot, Lucas gasped like he just realised something. They had probably gotten couple's pyjamas, he told Hendery, and Hendery was wearing the girl’s set.

And for some reason, the first thing that came up in Hendery’s head was to sit up straight on his knees, back slightly arched and chin tucked down, and with a high voice, say, “Then I guess I’m your girlfriend, now.”

Lucas still laughed loudly and unsuspecting that time, playing along for a bit until they were both giggling. Neither of them actually slept in the pyjamas that night, just underwear warm enough in the summer heat, but they put them on again before getting the breakfast Kun promised to make, and Hendery had no problem continuing the joke, the laughs he was getting encouraging him.

Hendery still has the pyjama set, and he still wears it, too, especially the shorts. They’re short, but he doesn’t mind that. He’s actually been wearing short shorts a lot more than usual, lately, because it seems no more than fitting. It’s a good look, long bare legs sticking out underneath a big sweater and barely visible bottoms.

He got a pair of really short workout shorts, as well. They’re light blue, and kind of see-through, and Hendery might not be wearing a thong underneath, but any see-through is sexy, right? He even checks with Lucas, because they’re best friends and they can send each other things with no context. He finds a picture of a pretty woman wearing a sheer swimsuit type of thing, and sends it to Lucas, asking, _this is hot, right?_ , and Lucas immediately agrees. And okay, Lucas might’ve asked for her name, and Hendery might have had to reverse image search the picture to give Lucas the profile of some lingerie model, but at least he knows that Lucas still thinks sheer is hot.

It’s mildly embarrassing to go to the gym wearing the shorts, knowing that everyone can see him like this as Lucas is trying to help him fix his horrible squat form. Hendery horribly discovers that he maybe kind of likes it, too.

But Lucas himself still hasn’t said anything about it. Perhaps he just hasn’t noticed, even though Hendery is arching his back and sticking his butt out as much as he can. Or maybe he’s too polite to say anything, waiting until they’re in private. Or _maybe_ , maybe he’s too busy trying to control his arousal and forcing his dick to go down to say anything about it.

Hendery glances to his side, and knows that’s not it. He knows for certain that he would be able to see it if Lucas was hard in his gym shorts. But it’s fun to fantasize about.

  
-

  
It comes easy to him, easier than he expected. It might be in part because he's taking the way Lucas is not showing outright disapproval as encouragement, but he actually, seriously, kind of likes it himself. More than he anticipated.

He buys a pair of long socks for himself, stockings really, white and light pink stripes reaching to his mid-thigh. He knows it’s probably not the kind of thing Lucas is into, he’s too much of a normie, but Hendery pulls the socks up over his knees, and looks at himself in the mirror, with his oversized hoodie and short pyjama shorts, and he looks so fucking good.

Vanity might be a sin, but it’s not like the idea of immoral activity has held Hendery back before. He can't stop watching himself, trying different poses in the mirror and admiring how long and slim and pretty his legs look like this. It’s even better with the shorts hiked up a bit higher, and he moves to his bed, posing with his legs folded and stretched in front of him as he snaps some mirror selfies, his face hidden behind his phone.

He gets way into it, looking in the mirror and scrolling through the pictures he took. It’s kind of turning him on. He could send one of these pics to Lucas, and Lucas might not even realise it’s him. He’s already making up an elaborate story in his head, _this girl I had over a while ago secretly took pictures in my bedroom, and she sent them to me just now, isn’t she hot?_ , but it might be a counterproductive move, in the grand scheme of things.

Hendery looks at the pictures again, later, when he’s in bed and he’s still feeling it, his blood thrumming, his skin hot. He can’t help it. He just really looks so good in them.

  
-

  
Like Ten earlier, Kun mentions it to him, too. Maybe Ten talked to him about it, or maybe Hendery is really getting that obvious. Hendery internally panics for a short moment when he realises that maybe Lucas has long noticed too, what Hendery is trying to achieve, and it has just been leaving him completely cold, but Kun continues talking so Hendery has to set that aside for now.

Kun takes a different approach from Ten, though. “It’s really nice to see,” he says, turning to him with a small smile as he waits for the sink to fill with hot water. “To see you so comfortable nowadays, so confident, with the way you dress.”

Hendery looks down at the big T-shirt he’s wearing today, so long it almost completely covers his running shorts. He didn’t even wear it like that on purpose, he didn’t notice. It took Lucas to point it out to him, saying it looked like he was wearing a dress, sounding near scandalised as he asked if Hendery was even wearing anything underneath.

It was easy for him, then, when he realised Lucas was right, to go back to that roleplay thing. He turned to Lucas, his eyes wide in faux shock, his hand covering his mouth, and exclaimed with a high voice, “Are you trying to look under my skirt? _In public_?”

Lucas laughed that laugh again, and he looked away, and back at Hendery, and away and back again as Hendery kept going, pulling his T-shirt down with both hands and making weird shrieky noises. He could see the appalled way Xiaojun eyed them, but he had Lucas’ attention on him and he just couldn’t stop.

In the kitchen, Hendery looks back at Kun. He looks so kind, his smile so genuine and supportive, and Hendery just doesn’t have the heart to tell him that if it wasn’t for him being horny and wanting his best friend to fuck him, he would probably not be dressing like this at all.

  
-

  
It’s scary, but it isn’t a very big next step, swapping his short shorts for a skirt. 

He tried it on the moment he got it, and he knows he looks good in it, but he’s still a bit nervous to wear it around Lucas. He wears it when he’s alone first, on his free Sunday, when he’s just sitting around at home and spending most of his time gaming, and he decides he really likes it.

He’s not sure why, but he’s into it, secretly doing it like this. It kind of excites him. He’s yelling at Sicheng and Yangyang and _Fullsun06_ through his headset like it’s a completely normal day and none of them can tell that under his ahegao zip-up hoodie, he’s wearing a cheap polyester miniskirt.

Only he knows, when he feels his bare thighs touching the leather of his chair, when he looks down and sees the pleats draped over his lap. He gets momentarily distracted when he crosses his legs and slowly drags the hemline up with his hand, a sudden rush of arousal making his breath hitch, and he totally deserves Yangyang getting mad at him when his drifting attention gets him killed.

Getting ready to shower and go to bed, Hendery takes another look at his hoodie. It was a gag gift he got from Yangyang some time ago, and it just so happens to be very comfortable, which is really the only reason he wears it. And to annoy Yangyang with it, of course, because Yangyang genuinely hates it. Hendery wouldn’t go out in public with it, he’s not a complete degenerate. But looking at the girls’ orgasmic faces, he can’t help but wonder if normal people like that too—if Lucas would like it. If he would spontaneously nut if Hendery looked like that while Lucas fucked him.

Hendery looks from the hoodie in his hands, up to the mirror in front of him. His own face looks back at him, expression neutral, and Hendery considers it for a few seconds.

Ultimately, he decides against it. Even if it’s just him alone in his bathroom, he’s still got more dignity than that. He could always start practising it later, if he thinks it might actually be necessary.

  
-

  
Hendery has been existing in a gray area right between desperate and eager to act out more, and embarrassed by the shit he keeps doing. Every now and then he thinks he should stop, but then he recalls the way it makes Lucas turn to look only at him, and Hendery is not yet ready to give that up.

He comes up with a reason why, a plausible excuse, before letting Lucas see him in his newest purchase. “This is actually like, really comfortable!” he tells Lucas, when his appearance inevitably brings out an incredulous giggle. “I'm serious, bro, it feels so nice! Like really free, and breezy!”

“Breezy…” Lucas repeats slowly, still laughing with uncertainty. Hendery flaps the skirt around, demonstrating.

“Seriously, so nice. When it gets really hot I might wear this like every day,” he tries driving his point home, voice slowly losing conviction. But Lucas' gaze is glued to his legs, and it makes him feel so fucking good.

“You're crazy, man.” Lucas turns to the pizza boxes on the coffee table, and glimpses at him again.

“Yeah, I am,” Hendery agrees, laughing. But Lucas’ words stir something in him. He brings his voice up in pitch for a ridiculous giggle, making clear it's a joke even if it hasn't been a joke for a very long time. “But I look pretty, right? Doesn't your pretty girl look good like this?”

Hearing Lucas' familiar, wavering laugh makes heat crawl over Hendery’s skin. He sits down and crosses his legs, playing with a lock of hair along his jaw as he blinks up at Lucas. “I picked this outfit specially for you, I wanted to look pretty for you.” He should really shut up, even if it still sounds like he's joking, he's taking it way too far. But he's still got Lucas' attention on him, and it doesn't matter that Lucas is starting to look a little uneasy now, Hendery just can't stop.

“Oh my god, you're really crazy.” Lucas forces a laugh as he sinks down on the other side of the couch, glancing at Hendery, looking him up and down, almost like he's sizing him up. “Oh my god…”

Hendery crosses his legs the other way, aware that Lucas' eyes track the movement. He really needs to stop now, his body is heating up way too much. The pleats bunch up forgivingly when he rearranges the skirt on his lap, and he fakes a cough, clearing his throat. “Anyway, I—I got you the spicy chicken pizza you wanted…”

After a while of sharing pizza and having a beer, the self-consciousness Hendery feels over the fact that he's wearing a pastel pink schoolgirl skirt he got on aliexpress, starts to fade. He wasn't lying earlier, it really feels nice and kind of freeing. If he was wearing pretty panties under it, and he was outside, going up stairs or standing precariously in the wind, he imagines he would feel a bit uncomfortable, but like this, he doesn't have much to worry about.

But it's a bit disappointing, too. He's wearing a _skirt_! He's wearing an actual skirt, and while Lucas definitely noticed, Hendery still wants so much more. He was expecting it would drive Lucas at least a little bit crazy, but maybe it's his own fault, coming up with those excuses and not making it sexy enough.

Maybe he should take it up another notch.

“I'm getting a little cold now, though,” he mumbles, setting his beer can on the table and rubbing his thighs with both hands. He doesn't check if Lucas is paying attention to him, no matter how tempting it is. He wants it to seem natural. “Let me just go get some more clothes.”

He knows he’s pushing the limits, now. He knows it’s not really believable anymore, and he knows Lucas knows, too. He can feel by the way Lucas is looking at him, staring him down as Hendery sits back down with the socks in his hand and starts rolling them up his legs. Hendery is too embarrassed to look at him, but it’s already too late to turn back. His stomach twists, his blood pounding thickly.

He looks up, catches Lucas’ eye, and the way Lucas looks back at him makes it feel like all his breath just got punched out of him. Hendery’s fingers remain frozen on the ribbed ends of the socks, his heart starts to race, and his dick is filling up so fucking fast.

“You—” Lucas' voice is low when he speaks, and deliberate. Hendery thinks it’s bordering on accusatory, but he might be imagining things. It feels like Lucas can see straight through him, and Hendery is struggling to breathe. “You like this, don’t you?”

This is not how it was supposed to go. It should be the other way around, it should be Hendery asking Lucas that, after Lucas inevitably got super turned on looking at Hendery like this. “It’s not—it’s not—” Hendery struggles to come up with words. Lucas was supposed to get all hot and bothered, and act on it without thinking too much, but he’s just sitting there, face indecipherable to Hendery, staring at him, and Hendery’s traitorous dick is getting even harder. He readjusts the pink polyester over his crotch again. “I mean, I guess—I do, but it’s not like that...”

Lucas is quiet for way too long and Hendery avoids his gaze completely, staring at the fine leg hairs on the exposed strips of his thighs. He knows Lucas is still looking. It’s horrible how hot it gets him. His chest still feels tight, his cock throbbing. He flexes his legs, squeezes them together and tries to calm himself down by thinking about how fucking humiliating this whole situation is. It’s not helping much.

“That’s—that’s okay, man,” Lucas finally says. He chuckles, a huff of air. “It’s okay, if you’re into that… Like, in whatever way you are. I don’t care.”

Hendery feebly tries to pull his socks further up his thighs, trying to cover his legs completely. “It’s—it’s not… that’s not it…” He’s trying to decide what would be the least bad option, telling Lucas the truth, or leave him with the impression he’s got right now.

“I told you, it’s fine. We’ve—we've all got something we’re into, right?” Lucas sounds like he’s trying to make Hendery feel better. This really wasn’t how it was supposed to go at all. Instead of Lucas trying to jump him, he’s got Lucas at the other side of the couch, politely telling him he doesn’t kinkshame. And it’s not even _Hendery’s_ kink, it was supposed to be Lucas’!

Hendery breathes out slowly, deflating, and starts laughing a little to mask his mortification. “Whatever,” he says lightly, mostly to himself. “Um. Well…” He glances at Lucas, who offers him a smile and a small nod in return. He’s still here, on Hendery’s couch, not having left the apartment in outrage or disgust. Maybe Hendery can still play it off in a way that won't make everything super awkward. “But it really does work, though… Like, my legs aren’t cold anymore now!”

Lucas snorts. “Your legs wouldn’t be cold if you didn’t wear a skirt, I think.”

  
-

  
Instead of takeout bags, Lucas comes over a few days later carrying a paper shopping bag, French words on it in cursive letters, a name Hendery doesn’t recognise.

“I—I got this for you,” Lucas says, handing Hendery the bag right when he walks in, in a way that’s uncharacteristically not so smooth and casual. He seems to laugh at himself a bit, and Hendery tries to laugh along, even though his mind is reeling. “I happened to come across it, and I thought you might like it.”

“Ah, thanks..?” Lucas got him something, and he's awkward about it. And Hendery is pretty sure it has to do with the last time they saw each other—him wearing a skirt and fucking thigh-highs in front of Lucas. He had changed back into regular track pants, grateful for an excuse to leave the room and calm down a bit, and they pretended to laugh about it. And while the atmosphere wasn't entirely bad, per se, it was definitely weird, even Hendery could sense that. They had another beer, and Lucas left early, claiming he had some errands to do.

It came as a surprise to him when Lucas texted him completely normal stuff the next day, because Hendery was sure he had done messed up for good. But he didn't question it, and just went with it. He did put the skirt and socks away for today, leaving them in his closet and opting for normal length basketball shorts.

And now here Lucas is, standing in front of him, carrying a gift that comes in a fancy paper shopping bag. Hendery doesn't even dare hope what might be inside it.

Hendery takes the bag, and Lucas stares at him with big, expectant eyes. Hendery really shouldn’t be assuming, there are probably many different kinds of stores that use bags like this. There’s no way this would actually be what it looks like. But—

He reaches into the bag and touches satin, and his heart stops.

It's really satin, when he pulls it out, and lace, too, cream and a dusty purple, delicate and feminime and just a handful of fabric. The paper bag slips from Hendery’s hand, and he stares at the garment as he holds it up in front of him.

It’s a nightgown, just a tiny dress, lacy shoulder straps and a high split along the side, it’s _lingerie_. And Lucas got it for him. 

“Wow, this is…” Lucas got him _lingerie_. Hendery's breath gets caught in his throat, his stomach filling with a surge of anticipation. “This is really nice…” he mumbles. It feels expensive, it looks elegant and luxurious. It’s not something he would’ve got himself, usually gravitating towards more costume-y clothes, frilly and cutesy and not so much like this. But this— _this is what Lucas likes_. Hendery is pretty sure of it, he’s not stupid, this is what Lucas would like to see.

Lucas stands in front of him. He's not saying anything, and Hendery takes a quick breath, trying to calm his racing heart. “Should I—should I try it on?”

There’s a short pause as Lucas’ eyes dart, almost indiscernible, to the dress, and back to Hendery’s face. His expression doesn’t show anything, and for a moment Hendery worries he’s been reading things wrong. But Lucas speaks up before Hendery can start to backtrack, his assertive tone taking Hendery by surprise as he says, “Yeah. Yeah, you should.”

Hendery can feel the pounding of his heart, a buzzing energy collecting in his stomach and quickly spreading through his veins, leaving him unable to think clearly. “Okay,” he says, in a daze. Of course he has to try it on and show Lucas, Lucas got it for him. It would only be polite to do so.

He doesn't hesitate and shucks off his T-shirt and shorts, tossing them onto the couch so he can slip the dress over his head. The fabric slides smoothly over his skin, feeling cool against his chest and back and stomach as it falls down to his hips. Hendery combs his hair out of his face with his fingers, and looks down at himself.

Reality starts to dawn on him, and suddenly there's shyness making him want to hide away. He can't look Lucas in the eye anymore, very aware that he's standing here, in front of Lucas, wearing only a tiny women's nightgown, _a sexy one_ , and they're both very serious about it. He smooths the dress over the tops of his thighs, and slowly, hesitantly, lifts his head. “Does… does it look good?”

Lucas is staring at him. Just looking at him, observing him, seeing everything, his eyes unreadable and Hendery’s cheeks burn. He sees the tip of Lucas' tongue peek out to wet his bottom lip, and he digs his nails into his palm. “Yeah, man,” Lucas says, “you look—you look nice.” 

It's not exactly what Hendery wanted to hear, “ _nice_ ”, but Lucas is still here, not looking away, his full attention on Hendery while Hendery is wearing the dress Lucas got him, and Hendery doesn't really care anymore.

Lucas asks him if he wants to see for himself, and they move to Hendery’s bedroom for the mirror. Lucas wasn’t wrong, it does look good. Hendery doesn't miss the contrast between the dress and himself—his shoulders are wide, the curve of his hips inexistant, there are no socks to hide his hairy shins this time—but the fit is near perfect, the straight cut flattering, the material sleekly falling along his body and definitely not hiding the way his cock is chubbing up.

Through the mirror, Hendery glances up at Lucas, who has come to stand behind him. He's so tall, he can easily watch along over Hendery's shoulder. He’s able to see everything, and he steps even closer.

“Do you like it?” Lucas asks, voice barely above a whisper. Goosebumps rise over the back of Hendery's neck

Lucas reach out for him, and even though Hendery can see it through the mirror, he still jolts when he feels Lucas’ fingers on his middle, his hands sliding along his waist only once before he drops them again, but Lucas is _touching_ him, he’s taking initiative and Hendery thinks he might be going insane.

“I like it,” he whispers, eyes locked on his reflection, taken aback by how breathless and bare he sounds. It’s honestly embarrassing, he can’t hide it at all, and Lucas being able to see so easily is only turning him on more.

Lucas reaches up, his long fingers gently brushing Hendery’s hair over his shoulder, and Hendery tries his best to suppress a shiver. Lucas combs his hair back, bringing it towards Hendery’s other shoulder, his touch setting Hendery’s skin on fire, flames rapidly unfurling over his whole body. It feels like Lucas is treating him like a girl, the caress of his fingers so soft, making him feel delicate, and Hendery is burning up.

All he can do is remain still, staring through the mirror at the way Lucas bends down more, his face slowly getting closer, his breath hot in the space between his mouth and Hendery’s neck. “Do you like this, too?” he asks, one hand stroking down Hendery’s side again. He stands so close to him, Hendery can feel it when their clothes touch. He’s sure Lucas can feel the heat radiating from his skin.

They make eye contact through the mirror, and Hendery knows Lucas doesn’t need to ask, can tell from his face alone. Lucas’ gaze is so dark, he still looks completely serious. Hendery almost wants to laugh or joke, this is getting way too much, but he doesn't want to break the spell, and ruin what they've got going on right now. He stays quiet, and nods once.

“It suits you,” Lucas whispers, combing his hair behind his ear and Hendery did not expect the way his chest fills with pride and satisfaction, but he loves it. He loves hearing it, the confirmation coming from Lucas’ mouth.

Lucas leans in all the way, finally, and kisses Hendery’s neck, and Hendery’s breath hitches. His eyes fall shut, and he instinctively tilts his head and offers Lucas more access.

If Hendery only opens his eyes slightly, looks through his lashes and doesn’t focus, he’s a pretty girl. A woman, small and slim in front of Lucas, being touched and cherished by him. Maybe Lucas sees it like that, too, as he leans in, brushing away long hair and moving lacy shoulder straps to kiss an exposed shoulder. Heat collects low in Hendery’s belly, throbbing in his cock as he watches Lucas through the mirror, feels his lips, his hot breath, his warm hands, his teeth, his _tongue_.

Hendery makes a small sound, unintentionally, but he swears he can hear Lucas hum quietly in response.

There’s no way they’re actually doing this, Hendery can barely believe it. Lucas' hands are so big on his hips, fingers so long they almost reach Hendery’s trapped cock, and Hendery stares down at it. Lucas _has_ to be aware of it. The shape of his erection is unmissable under the sleek fabric, light reflecting off it highlighting its exact outline. It’s jarring, it doesn’t belong underneath the small dress, and looking at it is making Hendery’s blood pound even harder.

He feels like he might combust. Like he's going to crumble into a pile of ashes and cum if Lucas doesn't do something, anything, either let go of him, or do _more_.

Lucas takes mercy on him, Hendery thinks, on this desperate, pathetic display he’s been putting up, closing the last distance between them and lining their bodies up. And then Hendery realises, with overwhelming delight, that Lucas is hard, too. Hendery can feel it, even though the layers of clothes they’re wearing, he’s turned on, erect, the line of his hard cock unmistakable against the top of Hendery’s ass. Hendery is pushing back against him before he realises what he’s doing, tilting his hips, his stomach clenching as he hears the way Lucas groans, his own cock throbbing painfully. He almost reaches back to grab onto Lucas, but catches himself and sets them on the mirror instead.

Leaning forward gives him more leverage to grind against Lucas, and Lucas grips his hips tightly, keeping them pressed together. Hendery falls all the way forward automatically, resting his shoulders and head against the glass and rocking his hips back, and basking in the way it makes Lucas groan quietly.

He wants to cry, tears of joy, of relief, because this is what he wants, what he's been waiting for for so long. One of Lucas’ hands slides up to his waist, along his back, pressing down gently and Hendery arches his back compliantly.

The dress gets trapped between them, limiting Hendery’s movements, and as if Lucas can read his mind, he grabs the hem and lifts it, pushing it up to the small of his back. He follows up by hooking his fingers in the waistband of Hendery’s boxer briefs, dragging them past the swell of his ass, and the elastic snaps back lightly. Hendery hears his own sharp exhale bounce back from the mirror. He needs to reach down and free his trapped erection, and keeps his hand wrapped around the base, not daring to move any more than that, afraid it will ruin the illusion.

His cock twitches desperately, and Hendery needs to tighten his grip, when Lucas smooths his large palm over his ass, warm on Hendery’s bare skin, fondling it, rearranging the lace trim of the dress to frame it, and murmuring praises. Hendery pants, getting up on his toes to arch his back more, eager to hear more of it.

“Am I—does—does your girl look pretty?”

“Yeah.” Lucas grinds his hips against Hendery’s ass again, denim now against his naked skin, and it’s rough, but Hendery loves it either way. “You’re pretty. Got me so hard.”

Just those words would be enough to drive Hendery wild. _He_ got Lucas hard. Lucas is hard because of _him_ , he said so himself. Hendery feels fulfilled, near ecstatic, and still longs for more. “Let me—let me feel it.”

He needs to rest his forehead against the mirror, next to his arm, to keep his balance if he wants to have one hand around his own cock, and he can't see at all. But he can hear it, a rustle of clothes, the sound of a fly opening, zipper going past its teeth. He waits with bated breath, and gasps when he feels Lucas press his hard, hot cock between his cheeks.

It’s even better than he dared dream of, feeling Lucas’ cock, its velvety skin sliding against Hendery, Lucas keeping it in place in the cleft of his ass. Hendery tries his best to rub up and down it, trying to press even closer, the backs of his thighs burning but it's more than worth it when he hears Lucas' rough exhales, Lucas' fingers digging into his hip and helping him move.

A tremor runs through Hendery's entire body when he stops holding back and starts jerking himself off, because he needs it, he’s aching for release. He doesn't care that Lucas can definitely see his hand move, that he's so far gone from only this, he needs to keep going.

“You're a naughty little girl, aren't you,” Lucas says, gravelly, and Hendery’s hand freezes by reflex. He’s never heard Lucas speak like this before, voice so heavy and tight with something that Hendery can only identify as lust, resonating through Hendery’s body, settling deep in his belly, coiling tightly. “You like this so much. Does this make your pussy wet?”

Hendery has no fucking clue how to reply to that. He can’t even think right now, entirely focused on the pleasure he’s feeling, his hand picking up speed again.

The broken sounds he can't hold back seem to be enough of an answer for Lucas. He spreads his cheeks and rubs his cock over Hendery’s rim and Hendery can’t control the way it makes him moan and push back, trying to open up for him. He knows they can’t, they probably shouldn’t, but god, _fuck_ , he wants to. And he hears the low sound Lucas makes, sounding almost in awe as he nudges his cockhead against Hendery's hole, and Hendery wants it even more badly.

Lucas keeps rubbing his cock between Hendery's cheeks and Hendery is going crazy, trying to push back on Lucas and fuck forward into his own hand but he can't move at all, Lucas' firm grip around his hip holding him in place. “Such a good girl for me,” Lucas mumbles, low and rough and breathy, and Hendery loses it, coming hard, muscles tensing and hips bucking and spilling over his hand and onto the floor.

He drops his full weight against the mirror, Lucas holding his hips up with one hand, the other rapidly jerking his cock, Hendery can feel it. He tries to reposition on shaking legs, arching his back prettily again, offering himself up to Lucas, and Lucas grunts, his hand stilling, warm release hitting Hendery’s skin.

Hendery lets the feeling soak in, the realisation of what they’ve just done, the fact that he’s got Lucas’ cum on him. He’s struggling to catch his breath, but the fogged up glass of the mirror is nice and cool on his overheating skin as he presses his cheekbone to it, rapidly blinking away the blissed out tears welling up in his eyes.

Lucas moves behind him, Hendery feels him step away, and he wants to reach back and demand more skin contact, force them to stay close together, but he doesn't have the energy to do so. “Wow,” Lucas says slowly. He’s still panting, too. “I… I really didn’t know you were into it like this.”

“Yeah—” Hendery’s voice catches somewhere in his throat, and he swallows, licking his dry lips. “Same.” It’s a bit stupid now, in hindsight—he wanted Lucas to fuck him while he pretended to be a girl, he doesn’t know why he didn’t consider _he_ would be so into it.

“Uh, yeah…” Lucas laughs bashfully, and it makes Hendery realise that maybe Lucas misunderstood his " _same_ " as him talking about _Lucas_ being into it. And he _is_. Holy fuck. _It actually worked_. “I—I didn't know either,” Lucas confirms his thoughts.

Regaining feeling in his limbs again, Hendery pushes himself away from the mirror, and looks down. He's covered in Lucas' cum, he can feel it on his back and on his ass, and his own is running down the glass, splattered on the floor. He’s gonna have to clean that up, and he will, but somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks he would kind of like to keep it, as a memento.

The dress starts sliding when he straightens up further, and Lucas is quick to hold it up, making Hendery freeze as his warm palms touch his skin again. “Oh, it’s—gonna get dirty!”

“Oh—yeah—you’re right…” Hendery can feel Lucas’ cum dripping down his back, too, already down his butt crack. He glances at Lucas through the mirror, but Lucas is looking down. Maybe at the way he painted Hendery’s skin. The idea makes Hendery shudder with satisfaction. He pulls the dress over his head, and shoves his underwear all the way down, too, turning around to face Lucas.

They look at each other, and Hendery can’t help the way he starts giggling. Lucas starts laughing, too, a new quality to his familiar chuckle that Hendery has never heard before, but definitely wants to hear again.

The dress is bunched up in his hands, held in front of him to cover his nudity, but Lucas still has his dick out, and Hendery shamelessly looks at it. He feels like he’s losing his mind, still. They literally just—they just—what _did_ they do? Did Lucas get off on him getting off on dressing like this for Lucas? And did _he_ get off on that?

Lucas’ cum starts running down the inside of his thigh, tickling him and making him twitch, and Hendery looks down. “I should probably get cleaned up…”

“Ah, yeah… Let me help you.” When Hendery blinks up at him, he chuckles awkwardly. “It’s mine, right?”

Hendery gets his regular kleenex from his nightstand, and a pack of wet wipes, and Lucas hands him a wad of it. He’s not really helping, just sitting down on Hendery’s bed and making Hendery blush by staring up as Hendery tries to clean between his butt cheeks. “Sorry that I, um—” Lucas giggles again. “That I came on you.”

“Haha, yeah, um. No problem…” Can he tell Lucas that he does not mind at all, that he loves it, would that be okay already? Hendery fumbles with his hands, looking down at himself. He's still completely naked, and Lucas is fully dressed already, having tucked himself back in. He's starting to feel pretty shy again. “Um, so…”

“Hah, yeah…” Lucas is not looking him in the eye anymore. Was this it? Is this where they become awkward, have they crossed irreversible boundaries? Hendery finds himself almost waiting for the moment Lucas is going to get up and walk out, but Lucas doesn’t do any of that. Instead, he takes the tissues from Hendery’s hand, and reaches for his inner thigh. “Missed a spot…”

Hendery's breath gets caught again, feet rooted to the ground even as Lucas tries to open his legs further apart, still wiping his skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake. “Oh, thanks…” Hendery stares at the top of Lucas' head. "Did you… was this the reason you bought the dress?"

Lucas finishes up wiping and sits back, keeping his gaze averted from Hendery's dick as he folds the tissue between his fingers, looking up with an embarrassed smile. “Well—no… I really thought you might like it, I got it for you..."

Confessions lay on the tip of Hendery's tongue, but he still doesn't share them. “Thanks, that's… I like it…” He giggles, and gets a horrible idea. In a practised move, he straightens his back out, tucks his chin down and twirls his hair around his finger, and goes for his best coy smile. “You always take such good care of your girl. Spoiling me with gifts, you're such a good boyfriend.”

He doesn't realise what he's said until Lucas barks out a surprised laugh, wide eyes meeting Hendery's, and Hendery has already dropped the act, ready to make it clear he was joking, but Lucas is faster. “Of course,” he says, “only the best for my girlfriend.”

Hendery can't stop the way he starts smiling, bashful and blushing and pleased, nothing about it pretence.

“It’s actually not a dress, it's a... a neg—” Lucas is looking at the receipt he pulled from his pocket, frowning and bringing it closer to his face. “A negli…”

Hendery reaches for it, plucking it from Lucas’ hands. “Let me see.”

“No, wait!” Lucas says, reaching out but too slowly. Hendery is already gaping at the letters on the flimsy paper.

“You paid this much for it!? Are you insane?”

“ _Hey_ —I just thought it was nice!”

“Where did you—how did you even come across something like this?” Hendery stares with horror at the printed number. From that amount, he could buy like ten see-through seifuku sets, with matching cat ears to boot.

“I just—I walked past the store and I… Come on, man! Just accept the gift! Don’t you like it?” Lucas eyes him, a slight smirk appearing on his face. “Because it definitely seemed like you liked it, earlier…”

Hendery looks back at him, at loss for words, face flushing again. Somewhere, this has gone completely wrong, and now he has given Lucas way too much power. He shudders, tingles crawling up his spine. He would be lying if he said it doesn't turn him on like crazy.

  
-

  
Ten looks at Lucas’ hand—curled around Hendery’s bare thigh, right at the edge of his oversized hoodie, _Lucas_ ’ hoodie—and glares up at Hendery. Hendery stares back defiantly, barely repressing a giddy smile, shifting a bit closer to Lucas’ side.

“I fucking knew it,” Ten mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/frxdmr)


End file.
